The invention relates to a process and device for the optical marking of a target region captured by a color measuring device on a measurement surface.
The colorimetric measurement of the image produced on the projection surface by the projection device by way of a color measuring device suited for remote measurement is required for different applications, for example, the generation of color profiles for a processor controlled projection device (xe2x80x9cbeamerxe2x80x9d). The color measuring device must therefor be directed with accurate aim onto the regions to be measured of the measurement surface. This alignment with the measurement region to be measured is today normally carried out by way of special sighting mechanisms, for example, laser pointers, cameras, etc.
It is now an object of the present invention to provide an alternative possibility for the alignment of a color measurement device which is achieved without such special sighting mechanisms.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that a two dimensional color pattern is reproduced on the measurement surface which at each point has a clearly unique color value, the color measuring device is aligned with the measurement surface, the color value of the target region captured by the color measuring device is measured, the coordinates of the target region are calculated from the measured color value, and an optical marker is reproduced at the location on the measurement surface given by the calculated coordinates of the target region, which marker visualizes the location of the target region on the measurement surface.